The Fall of a Queen
by Word-Stringer
Summary: Part three of 'The Rise and Fall of a Queen' The threequel to 'It's So Good to Not Have to Hide' and the sequel to 'The Rise of a Queen'  -the latter has to be read-  Full summary inside. *Contains spoilers*
1. Prologue: Thoughts of a Marching Army

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC. **

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

**

* * *

**

_The Fall of a Queen_

Prologue: Thoughts of a Marching Army

Word Count: 90

Kilgharra flew ahead of the army, leading them towards the ruined castle that he could only see from his viewpoint in the air. He nodded in satisfaction, before reporting to Aodhán.

"_We are two leagues away."_

"_Thank you," _the old Druid replied, and the mental connection was severed.

Kilgharra could almost see the rise in morale and enthusiasm among the masses, as the message was passed throughout the numbers: _'two leagues to Lord Emrys! Two leagues to the Once and Future King!_

'_Two leagues to the fall of a Queen!'_

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't release any 'til I finished it, but I couldn't resist xD However, the rest of the chapters won't be released until I've finished them... Sorry ^^'**

**EDIT: Well, that also failed; I gave in and released as written...Still, hope you liked it, and please review :3**


	2. Thoughts of a Waiting Prince

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC. **

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Two: Thoughts of a Conspiring Witch 

Word Count: 1,096

_Lord Emrys? Why do you help our enemies so? If Uther Pendragon was lost, all would be well for our kind. If you had let Arthur play his part in my plan, all would be well for our kind. If my sister remained on the throne, all would be well – no better – for our kind. Perhaps..._

_If _you _had the throne yourself? If you, Lord Emrys, ruled Camelot? If it was your magic to govern the lands?_

_Yes; all would be well for our kind. All would be perfect for our kind._

* * *

So many... the immense number of people spread throughout the fields surrounding the stone structure. Both Merlin and Arthur stopped in pure shock, before Lancelot nudged them forward into the view of the mighty army.

A loud, deafening cheer erupted throughout the battalions at the sight of their king-to-be and his mighty warlock, and the two could only stare in dumbstruck wonder as the legions expressed their love, respect and loyalty.

"You should talk to them," Lancelot murmured, bringing Arthur out of his amazement; so many people willing to fight for his cause.

"How?" he muttered back. He gestured wildly across the ranks. "They won't be able to-" He stopped talking when he felt a touch on his throat, and turned to see Merlin's eyes become blue again.

"They'll hear you now," he promised. Arthur nodded his thanks and turned back to the host.

"Friends," he began nervously, and was surprised to hear his voice as loud as if he had bellowed, yet remained perfectly clear. The noise quietened down and eventually stopped as they waited to hear what he had to say with silent anticipation. He gulped, then continued addressing the army.

"I know I have been taught to not trust you; that you are all invariably evil. It is what my father declares and believes in, and I could not change that. He has reached a point where he judges without knowledge.

"But _I _know of the good magic can do – and has done, many times." He paused, and shot a small smile at Merlin, who returned it encouragingly. "I know of the many times it has saved lives and fought for what is good.

"You have pledged yourself to this... If my father knew of the sacrifices that you are here to make, he would not be so quick to judge.

"So, tomorrow, when we empty the Cup of Life and defeat the enemy, know that you will be acknowledged. Whether my father agrees or not does not matter; I will try my best to keep each and every single one of you alive. Know that, after tomorrow, you will forever have a place within Camelot – the sorcerers of King Arthur's army!" Another cheer began, so loud that Arthur almost didn't hear Merlin's muttered "_If we live that long." _Arthur threw him a withering look, and Merlin just gave him a winning smile. He just shook his head, and turned back to the crowds. A silent feeling of anticipation rolled throughout the numbers – a war was to be fought tomorrow, and that was no small thing.

"We're going to need to organise ourselves... anyone who specialises in healing, and those who can help, but are unable to battle, should report to Gaius and Guinevere." Both had solemn looks on their faces, and Gwen, meeting Arthur's eye, nodded, showing she did not resent the safe position she knew he was placing her in.

"Anyone who can help with weapons and supplies will be led by Elyan," It only made sense for the blacksmith's son to do so. "And Leon." He had the most experience with weapons – that should come in handy. "Sword-fighting will be covered by myself and Lancelot. Hand-to-hand combat with Gwaine and Percival." He had been observing their fights, and determined that, though the two were good at fighting with a sword, they were the best out of all of them with bare fists.

"And people who are best at combative magic will be handled by Merlin, or, as you call him, Emrys." Arthur, who was expecting a reaction, was still taken aback by the stupendous roar - Merlin was positively overwhelmed. It was only Gaius, who stepped forward and muttered something that Arthur couldn't catch, that had the warlock smiling again, softly. Yet it was somehow, subtly, brighter than Merlin's usual grin.

"_You _should say something." Arthur, who, trying to whisper, was dismayed to find his voice as loud as if he had spoken at his normal volume. "And do something to fix my voice, will you?"

Still smiling, Merlin muttered the counter-spell, and then answered Arthur's suggestion. "Nah, I'm rubbish at speeches."

* * *

Morgana watched the parade of fearful people with disgust – cowards who had never rebelled against Uther and his reign of injustice and tyranny.

Speaking of which... She smirked, thinking it was time to pay the festering man another visit. But she wouldn't let him know of his son's endeavours... or maybe she should, detailing how he and his _sorcerer _of a servant - one that his son very much knew about - was trying to save him, along with Arthur. The two were to charge head first into a battle with an _immortal _army that had no weakness. Yes, it would be a good idea, telling him that his 'trusted ally against magic', was, in essence, magic himself.

She hesitated for a second, her resolve weakening; ever since she had had Morgause tell her the full happenings of the prophecy, she wondered if Merlin was an enemy - if, perhaps, he could be convinced to help them. But she shook her head, casting the doubts away; it was Merlin who had lied to her, poisoned her, who had left the King on the throne, free to butcher any of the innocents he suspected without reason, betrayed their kind.

But why? This was what she had been constantly asking herself. What benefit would it give to Merlin to continuously save a man who would see him dead for his birthright? How did it help him to put his life in jeopardy to save such evil? It didn't make sense at all – if Merlin hadn't been selflessly saving the royal family again and again, the tyrant would no longer be on the throne, and the warlock would be free to practice whenever he wished. It was so strange – Merlin never failed to confound her.

She just shook her head again, and continued a brisk walk to the cell, ignoring the cries outside; she had a father to torture.

* * *

**Chapter two's finally up – sorry it took so long :3**

**Another chapter... just sorting some crap out, and another one of Arthur's kingly speeches... I'm horrible at writing them Dx as you can see.**

**Anyone who was wondering, Gaius was just saying some crap about **_**finally being acknowledged. **_**Merlin wishes xD**

**And remind me... NEVER ATTEMPT TO WRITE FROM MORGAUSE'S PERSPECTIVE... D8**

**Have another biscuit.**

**EDIT: By the way, Morgana doesn't mean physically torture, just mentally/emotionally. xD**


	3. Thoughts of a Conspiring Witch

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC. **

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Three: Thoughts of a Captured King

Word Count: 1547

Uther Pendragon turned away from the fleeing citizens, the familiar that-should-not-be-familiar mixture of emotions that was always present whenever his people were tormented in any way running through him. But what ran deeper was not timed, not relevant to any one event – emotions that were always there, humming quietly in the background, rearing up at him on sleepless nights, and whenever else he was most vulnerable.

Regret. Regret for his deceased wife, for his son and for his daughter. Regret for the wrongs he had committed for them and against them. Regret for the pains he had caused them, himself and his people. Regret for all he could have done, and all he did. Regret for almost everything.

And disappointment. Mostly in himself for being able to list so many regrets, and knowing there was a million more to think of. And for his daughter; if he had told Morgana that he was her father _himself, _directly, if he had shown her how deeply he cared for her, would any of this have happened?

And would she have told him of her magical abilities? Uther was sure Morgana would never have willingly _learnt _the vile act, which meant she'd been born with it. And it made sense, given Vivian's heritage... but he never knew magic could be passed down. So, if people who were born with it were taught correctly... well, surely they didn't all _have _to be evil?

Uther sank down against a wall, his chains rattling conspicuously, a reminder of his imprisonment. It was all so confusing – was it actually possible his view on magic was wrong? He remembered Ygraine's death and why it had happened. He had had to have someone to blame, and it couldn't be himself. At first he had blamed Nimueh, but it seemed to him that having only one person was not enough – so he blamed magic.

Having the power to be able to rip the life out of one person and give it to another, and so much more besides... Well, surely that would corrupt anyone? It was inevitable.

So he began the Great Purge, vowing to rid Camelot of this one-of-many evils. He placed as many practisers and anyone who associated with them as he could on pyres and chopping blocks, destroyed artefacts and potions, and burnt every scrap of paper that had spells on it – anything he could get his hands on. He knew he could never reach it all, but he tried, for the good of everyone.

He hadn't regretted it then; hadn't regretted it twenty years later; hadn't even regretted it a week ago, when he was still in his place on the throne. It was only now, held captive by his treacherous, illegitimate daughter, that he began to question the path he had chosen, the footsteps he left behind, scarring the land permanently.

"_A King must always remain sure of his footsteps. For if he does not, he will be lost." _He remembered his father telling him that, and it was only now Uther realised the truth of his words. All this confusion, guilt, sadness, regret, disappointment... all of it was taking its toll and he could feel his grasp on reality, on _anything _loosening. He heard the words again, in his father's voice; dull – bored disappointment - in the tone he used whenever he had to address his son.

Uther had wanted Arthur to have that attention; the attention of a father. But Ygraine's death left that the last thing on his mind. What took its place was mourning, and what took its time were executions, until, when Uther finally _saw _his son, it was much too late to make a difference. So Arthur had spent his childhood deprived of both the devotion from either a mother or a father.

As a result of being brought up by serving people who treated him _far _too well, yet at too much of a distance, he had been left with such a sense of superiority, arrogance tinting his view on the world, that he had taken to bullying commoners. However, after a few years of the bad behaviour, he had matured, not just physically; he had become someone Camelot would be proud to call King. It wasn't a sudden, overnight change, but one that had taken over many years.

And now, Uther could only hope, pray, and wish his son to be alive. He did all three constantly.

He looked outside of the tiny barred window again; the people of his city were being herded again. He could tell why – they were being restrained to ensure they did not do anything – but he couldn't tell _why – _after all, what _could _they do against an army of immortals?

He saw the still bodies, carelessly left where they had been shot, on order of their own _Queen, _and felt a sick feeling – what sort of Queen could do this? Had it been _Uther _who'd driven her to becoming this evil? Innocent people ordered to be there, not having a choice in the matter, just to be killed? And to think it was his own daughter, and, had he made the right decisions – _confessions - _that it may never have happened.

The Courtyard of Camelot. Such a place of death – this, the war that had been though, and the executions. Who had he to blame for all the death? He knew that if he thought about it, he could find a million reasons to blame a million people. But he also knew the truth – he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Morgana marched into his cell, accompanied by guards who's presence was unnecessary – she was capable of defending herself – just a few muttered words and the subtle flash in her eyes could have Uther writhing in pain on the floor.

What fun!

But still, she did not send them away. The only thing they _could _do was listen and obey to Morgana or Morgause.

"Ah, Uther." Noticing he had been looking at the window before her arrival, she smirked and nodded towards the tiny window. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"They were innocent people," Uther said, trying to keep the heart-breaking sorrow out of his voice.

"So were the hundreds of people you killed," she retorted immediately. Such hypocrisy; she detested it. The only difference between them was Uther _thought _these people hadn't possessed magical abilities. Even if they had, magic was _not _a crime.

Morgana remembered her own peaceful childhood, where the impossible took place every day for the amusement of a playful four year old; flowers forever in bloom; benign fairies to play with; and magical explosions which's colours lit the entire night sky.

And then Uther's judgement spread throughout his kingdom, and even beyond, and her father, always loyal to his friend, had agreed with just pursed lips. And one by one the glorious magicians that had lit up her world were led to their deaths onto the chopping block. And as the stream of evidenced magicians were found, those remaining were placed upon a _pyre _and burnt alive, fire burning their skin, as they were forced to feel such pain.

The young Morgana had not understood; all she knew was that they had to leave, throwing even _her _dirty looks, and that she was no longer able to even _talk _about them and their exotic tricks. And the beauty they had created was gone, never renewed; the eternally flowering plants within their household gardens had withered, and never grew again; perhaps some revenge by the betrayed sorcerers. Or maybe a reminder that immortality never lasted, that _everything_ had to end - except now.

Her army. And perhaps herself... Yes, she would be the only Queen to rule forever, sitting upon the throne, reigning justice throughout all of Albion. She would not place her blood inside the Cup of Life yet... later, when she had spoken to Morgause.

She refocused on Uther, on his sorrowed expression that she could tell he wished wasn't upon his face.

"Why are you upset, Uther?" she asked gently, a show for him. "Do you think I am wrong?"

"Why, Morgana?" he asked instead. She didn't notice that he didn't answer her question, for which he was grateful. Her eyes hardened. "Why would syou hurt them? Do you really hate me so much?"

"Words do not describe it." She swept out of the room, previous thoughts of disclosing the information of Arthur's plight to conquer the castle gone. Now, she just wanted to remove Uther. Permanently.

She didn't see Uther's expression of pure agony, didn't need to; she already knew it would be there, and took pleasure in the thought.

* * *

"Sister, I have something important to tell you," Morgause announced as Morgana stormed into the throne room, still seething from her conversation with Uther.

"Uther dies at dawn," she declared, sitting down onto the throne. If Morgause was surprised, she didn't let it show.

"Okay," she replied easily. "May I present to you our ally... Mordred."

Morgana gasped as the young boy walked forward out of the shadows. A few paces away from the throne, he leaned down upon one knee.

"My Lady Morgana," he addressed her in perfect mannerisms. "I have come to serve you... enemy of Emrys."

* * *

**DA DA DAAA! Mordred! Tell me you saw that coming, go on! xD**

**Chapter three, Uther's chapter... Maybe his **_**final **_**chapter? xD Hope you liked it :D It's really kind of hard writing from his perspective – he's so subtle, you don't know **_**what **_**he's thinking.**

**Oh, and by the way, the whole scene where the knights were '**_**Long live the King!' **_**with their awesome nobleness just took place before the beginning. Leon wasn't there. The citizens, (I mentioned them being taken last chapter) were forced to attend, and then they ran away, and some died, and then they got caught again, and then they were forced to stay in some giant cellar thing that I can't even **_**imagine **_**in my head xD**

**Did anyone else see the irony of Morgana's thoughts about hypocrisy? xD And immortal flowers? I actually only realised when I wrote it xD And she thinks immortality will last forever... Hah!**

**Next chapter out within a few days... I'm really sorry the update stream is slower, but it turns out this is so much **_**harder **_**to write than the other one... Probably because it's more original, if only by a tiny bit xD**

**EDIT: Morgana is a bitch.**


	4. Thoughts of a Captured King

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison? *contains spoilers***

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC. **

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to **_**It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,**_** and the sequel to **_**The Rise of a Queen. **_**The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of**_** The Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Four: Thoughts of a Satisfied Druid

Word Count: 793

The day of the epic battle dawned with a detested man tied onto a stake, a pyre of wood surrounding him. A funeral pyre.

Mordred allowed himself a small smile as he saw the man restrained; sentenced to die but unable to do anything about it – like Alvarr upon the executioners block; like so many others of their kind, and other besides.

He was mildly surprised at the hard expression in the former King's eyes – it was an expression of a dead man, but a dead man who accepts his fate. And, although he accepted the death itself, he didn't accept who was delivering it.

Morgana, like some sort of ice Queen, stared right back at her father with hardly concealed hate. Mordred, who had no reason to hide his feelings of loathing, glared overtly at the man who had murdered his guardian, as well as his kin. He stood by the Queen's side, as was expected, but all he wished to do was leap forward and place his hands around Uther's neck and wring the life out of him himself.. After thorough, magically-induced, pain.

As the King turned his sight to him, he narrowed his eyes dangerously. One side of his mouth lifted a fraction and he let his eyes glow golden, noting with satisfaction that the other man's eyes widened in slight fear and shock, although Mordred had not done anything of significance. Morgana, noticing his teasing, smirked too, always entertained by the man's pain.

"Uther..." she addressed him demurely. "Any last words?" Mordred did have to admire him, albeit grudgingly, as there was no fear in the King's eyes anymore, merely... regret. Disappointment. Sorrow. The emotions of a betrayed father led to his death. The three who were present smiled again. This was a day they had all been waiting for.

* * *

Did he have any last words? No, he didn't think so, at least not to the three that were there. If Arthur had been there, perhaps he would have been able to think of the words to express his goodbyes. Perhaps Gaius... he never had apologised to the old friend to whom he had caused so much trouble, whom he had never truly trusted, unfortunately.

He shook his head and then returned his steely gaze to Morgana, after another small glance at the... thirteen? Fourteen? year old boy at her side. He wasn't sure about it, but it did look like the Druid boy that had accompanied the sorcerer two years ago.

There had been a massive lockdown search over this boy, and now to find him not only okay, but by the side of his traitorous daughter... That, accompanied with the fact he was to die and there didn't seem to be anyone who could make a difference, didn't leave Uther with the best of days.

"No?" There was that damned smirk that he was beginning to detest on his daughter's face. This wasn't how he wanted to die, staring into the eyes of the woman who he had been closest to, yet had also betrayed him so easily. And, even now, she was waving forward a guard to bring the lighted torch that meant only pain and death were to come.

So he brought to his eyes a picture of the younger Morgana, one who would smile genuinely at him, with the love a child would hold for an uncle. Following that image, as the smoke began to ravage him and tears were brought to his eyes, he pictured Arthur, the son he could never say goodbye to. For all he knew, he was going to meet him now.

Such pride... the pride only a father could feel. But he didn't picture his son now, when he was adult and mature and ready to be King. He pictured the young boy who raced up to him after his first hunt, grinning boyishly, so proud of himself.

And then, as the first tongues of flames began to lick and burn his skin, as the first brushes of pain began, he pictured Ygraine, in all her beauty. A smile graced her features, one that she would only show to him, one of love, of caring, of eternal commitment.

He _could _feel the pain, could hear the scream building in his throat and lungs, but he didn't release it. Instead, he smiled, his last smile, and only let one word leave his lips.

"_Ygraine."_

The last words of a King, a King viewing his Queen for what he knew to be the last time. A King who knew not of the son who was crying over his death - accompanied by a warlock – the two destined to be the greatest of people.

A King who left the mortal world smiling.

* * *

**Okay, **_**really **_**short chapter, I just thought Uther's death deserved to be solitary.**

**And I really got the urge to write, so I wrote it before the dreaded Writer's Block descends, and, most predictable, Happiness Block will come right after.**

**Enough of that.**

**So, hope you like that (despite the shortness, and Mordred.) and please review :3**

**Tell you what, if I get up to twenty five reviews, update will come a lot quicker ;D**

**EDIT: Mordred is a freaky kid.**


	5. Thoughts of a Satisfied Druid

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Five: Thoughts of a Vengeful Prince

Word Count: 1052

Arthur was working on automatic as he surveyed the group of warriors fighting each other with swords. Occasionally, he gave words of advice, but he left most of the instruction to his other knights, who did (almost) as well as he would anyway. After a while he just ended up staring forward unseeingly, not looking at anything of significance, yet everything of importance.

He had not moved when Merlin found him, sometime later. He looked down at the sitting prince for a moment, before dropping down with a plop.

"Honestly, Arthur, what were you thinking when you put me in charge of the majority of an army?" he asked exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" As was the initial reaction to Merlin, Arthur found his lips quirking upwards, despite himself.

"They all look at me like I'm some sort of holy saviour!" he complained.

"Well, to them, you are," Arthur said, as if it was obvious. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it wasn't for you, the majority of these people would most probably be hunted and persecuted until they were killed. By Uther. Or me," he added thoughtfully.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Merlin gave him that point. "But they seem to think I'm all knowing, or something – and most of them have much more knowledge then I do! There's only so many spells you can learn in three years." He fell into silence after his little rant, but then asked Arthur the inevitable "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Merlin," he replied shortly, but then smiled grimly. "Better, knowing that I'll have my vengeance today."

Merlin studied him for a moment, silently contemplating the grieving prince with an unfathomable expression, before turning away.

"Yes," he sighed, "I suppose she's done enough to know she won't come back. She used to be a friend," he said solemnly, regrettably. "But she isn't any more." Arthur nodded in agreement. It hurt him to know that the person who he considered a sister – who _was_ his sister – had caused such suffering. But he would put it right. For his father, and for so many others.

* * *

Despite his complaints, Merlin thought that the experience was enormously interesting. He circulated around the masses, listening to tales of magical wonder, and even learning some new spells. Fortunately, they didn't expect tutelage in return, but were content to just speak with him, and get to know their Emrys. And he in turn told them of adventures that he and Arthur had embarked on. Talking about his own endeavours made him feel self conscious, but it didn't really matter; he was telling them to convince them of the great King Arthur would make.

_Merlin._

He rolled his eyes, and then excused himself from the company of a younger rogue of a sorcerer who distinctly reminded him of Gwaine, minus muscle and sword skill, but with a moderate magical ability.

He walked through the magical ranks, returning smiles and nods of acknowledgment, making his way to the outskirts of the crowd, where the Dragon was awaiting him, with Aodhán.

"Finally, young warlock, you decide to grace us with your presence," he admonished. Merlin raised his eyebrows, smirking. Kilgharra had a moment to register what was happening, and his eyes widened, before he stuffed his head down into the ground.* When Merlin let him get up, he was immediately scolded, while the surrounding Druids roared with laughter at the humiliation of a Dragon – though, of course, they would not have done so had Merlin not been in the vicinity.

"Merlin! What did I tell you about abusing your powers? You are old enough to know better!"

"But young enough to do it anyway," he quipped. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"Me and Aodhán – stop laughing!" the Dragon snapped to the chuckling Druid, who carefully tried to stifle his reaction to the hilarity but winked at Merlin anyway. "Me and _Aodhán _have been working on a few plans, that," He paused, smiling mysteriously. "Involve you, _Dragon Lord."_

* * *

"Everything is ready?"

"Everything is ready," Morgause assured her.

"How long will the walls last?"

"Long enough – after all, with an _immortal _army, I doubt we'll have many a problem," Morgause reminded her smugly, then swept out of the room for her chambers – she needed to plot.

Staring out over the courtyard that was full of defence preparations, she contemplated how her plan would best be executed – how could she get Emrys on the throne? She decided that a confrontation involving blackmail – a threat on the prince's life – would be the best way; it was inevitable that herself, Morgana and Mordred would end up facing Emrys and prince Arthur, who would no doubt be more of a hindrance than an asset, and was out of their league anyway.

And, if the boy didn't agree, Arthur and he would both die. Although, of course, his own death would be far more painful and drawn out – the three would take great pleasure in harming him, both physically and mentally by making sure he bore witness to the end of his pitiful excuse of an army.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Arthur quizzed them.

"Myself and Gaius will stay behind to tend to the wounded," Gwen answered immediately on behalf of the two.

"Right," he confirmed, nodding. Guinevere bowed and took her leave, before Arthur could tell her that he had _meant_ what he said at the Round Table - that they were passed such formalities. He turned to Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine. "You?"

"We enter the castle discreetly. Release the knights that remain in the cells, and, if we can, make our way to the great hall," Gwaine answered proudly.

"That's right, Gwaine!" Arthur answered, smiling widely in a purposely patronizing manner. The four of them chuckled before leaving the confines of the tent.

"And us, Merlin?" The warlock rolled his eyes and deadpanned his answer.

"We ride in on the last Dragon alive, getting rid of as many people as we can from above and get into the castle without alerting anyone of it, get to the throne room, and empty the Cup of Life. And then, most likely, kill Morgana, Morgause and anyone else they haven't immortalised."

"You ready?" Arthur grinned in anticipation. Merlin nodded, smiling too, and they left the tent, ready to face their destiny.

**Cheesy last line, I have to say xD**

***Credit where credit's due – Alaia Skyhawk came up with the awesome idea of Merlin making Kilgharra stick his (inflated) head in the ground. It was in her story **_**A Question of Motives, **_**chapter 26:**_** Dragonlord and Dragon**_** ~Part 3~**

**Kaii, let me clear something up; Morgause is stupid. She doesn't know Merlin. She thinks he's just another, but more powerful sorcerer/warlock thinggy. Now she wants him to be King and rule the world, and become a bad guy *rolls eyes* like that's gonna happen.**

**So hope you're enjoying all this :D Next chapter, **_**(finally) **_**the battle begins... I hope -.-'**

**EDIT: Morgause is a stupid bitch.**


	6. Thoughts of a Vengeful Prince

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Five: Thoughts of a Vengeful Prince

Word Count: 1052

Arthur was working on automatic as he surveyed the group of warriors fighting each other with swords. Occasionally, he gave words of advice, but he left most of the instruction to his other knights, who did (almost) as well as he would anyway. After a while he just ended up staring forward unseeingly, not looking at anything of significance, yet everything of importance.

He had not moved when Merlin found him, sometime later. He looked down at the sitting prince for a moment, before dropping down with a plop.

"Honestly, Arthur, what were you thinking when you put me in charge of the majority of an army?" he asked exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" As was the initial reaction to Merlin, Arthur found his lips quirking upwards, despite himself.

"They all look at me like I'm some sort of holy saviour!" he complained.

"Well, to them, you are," Arthur said, as if it was obvious. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it wasn't for you, the majority of these people would most probably be hunted and persecuted until they were killed. By Uther. Or me," he added thoughtfully.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Merlin gave him that point. "But they seem to think I'm all knowing, or something – and most of them have much more knowledge then I do! There's only so many spells you can learn in three years." He fell into silence after his little rant, but then asked Arthur the inevitable "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Merlin," he replied shortly, but then smiled grimly. "Better, knowing that I'll have my vengeance today."

Merlin studied him for a moment, silently contemplating the grieving prince with an unfathomable expression, before turning away.

"Yes," he sighed, "I suppose she's done enough to know she won't come back. She used to be a friend," he said solemnly, regrettably. "But she isn't any more." Arthur nodded in agreement. It hurt him to know that the person who he considered a sister – who _was_ his sister – had caused such suffering. But he would put it right. For his father, and for so many others.

* * *

Despite his complaints, Merlin thought that the experience was enormously interesting. He circulated around the masses, listening to tales of magical wonder, and even learning some new spells. Fortunately, they didn't expect tutelage in return, but were content to just speak with him, and get to know their Emrys. And he in turn told them of adventures that he and Arthur had embarked on. Talking about his own endeavours made him feel self conscious, but it didn't really matter; he was telling them to convince them of the great King Arthur would make.

_Merlin._

He rolled his eyes, and then excused himself from the company of a younger rogue of a sorcerer who distinctly reminded him of Gwaine, minus muscle and sword skill, but with a moderate magical ability.

He walked through the magical ranks, returning smiles and nods of acknowledgment, making his way to the outskirts of the crowd, where the Dragon was awaiting him, with Aodhán.

"Finally, young warlock, you decide to grace us with your presence," he admonished. Merlin raised his eyebrows, smirking. Kilgharra had a moment to register what was happening, and his eyes widened, before he stuffed his head down into the ground.* When Merlin let him get up, he was immediately scolded, while the surrounding Druids roared with laughter at the humiliation of a Dragon – though, of course, they would not have done so had Merlin not been in the vicinity.

"Merlin! What did I tell you about abusing your powers? You are old enough to know better!"

"But young enough to do it anyway," he quipped. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"Me and Aodhán – stop laughing!" the Dragon snapped to the chuckling Druid, who carefully tried to stifle his reaction to the hilarity but winked at Merlin anyway. "Me and _Aodhán _have been working on a few plans, that," He paused, smiling mysteriously. "Involve you, _Dragon Lord."_

* * *

"Everything is ready?"

"Everything is ready," Morgause assured her.

"How long will the walls last?"

"Long enough – after all, with an _immortal _army, I doubt we'll have many a problem," Morgause reminded her smugly, then swept out of the room for her chambers – she needed to plot.

Staring out over the courtyard that was full of defence preparations, she contemplated how her plan would best be executed – how could she get Emrys on the throne? She decided that a confrontation involving blackmail – a threat on the prince's life – would be the best way; it was inevitable that herself, Morgana and Mordred would end up facing Emrys and prince Arthur, who would no doubt be more of a hindrance than an asset, and was out of their league anyway.

And, if the boy didn't agree, Arthur and he would both die. Although, of course, his own death would be far more painful and drawn out – the three would take great pleasure in harming him, both physically and mentally by making sure he bore witness to the end of his pitiful excuse of an army.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Arthur quizzed them.

"Myself and Gaius will stay behind to tend to the wounded," Gwen answered immediately on behalf of the two.

"Right," he confirmed, nodding. Guinevere bowed and took her leave, before Arthur could tell her that he had _meant_ what he said at the Round Table - that they were passed such formalities. He turned to Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine. "You?"

"We enter the castle discreetly. Release the knights that remain in the cells, and, if we can, make our way to the great hall," Gwaine answered proudly.

"That's right, Gwaine!" Arthur answered, smiling widely in a purposely patronizing manner. The four of them chuckled before leaving the confines of the tent.

"And us, Merlin?" The warlock rolled his eyes and deadpanned his answer.

"We ride in on the last Dragon alive, getting rid of as many people as we can from above and get into the castle without alerting anyone of it, get to the throne room, and empty the Cup of Life. And then, most likely, kill Morgana, Morgause and anyone else they haven't immortalised."

"You ready?" Arthur grinned in anticipation. Merlin nodded, smiling too, and they left the tent, ready to face their destiny.

* * *

**Cheesy last line, I have to say xD**

***Credit where credit's due – Alaia Skyhawk came up with the awesome idea of Merlin making Kilgharra stick his (inflated) head in the ground. It was in her story **_**A Question of Motives, **_**chapter 26:**_** Dragonlord and Dragon**_** ~Part 3~**

**Kaii, let me clear something up; Morgause is stupid. She doesn't know Merlin. She thinks he's just another, but more powerful sorcerer/warlock thinggy. Now she wants him to be King and rule the world, and become a bad guy *rolls eyes* like that's gonna happen.**

**So hope you're enjoying all this :D Next chapter, **_**(finally) **_**the battle begins... I hope -.-'**

**EDIT: Morgause is a stupid bitch.**


	7. Thoughts of a Battling Army

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Six: Thoughts of a Battling Army

Word Count: 1116

"The battle begins," Grettir informed them solemnly. The Druid Elders stayed silence for a moment, the enormity of the situation sinking in, before jolting up and taking their positions. One of them drifted away before returning an instant later with a covered object. Uncovering it carefully, she revealed it to be a large golden scale, glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the crack in the cave's ceiling.

Cautiously placing it in the centre of specifically drawn runes, aside a crudely sketched Pendragon crest, she too took her own position, and, all them gathering their magic, began to chant in unison, power becoming tangible in the air.

* * *

Sounds of battle could be heard everywhere, even high in the sky where the last of the Dragons flew, two people – perhaps two of the most important people in history – riding atop its back, one continuously muttering spells, the other holding on for dear life.

_Kilgharrah! _Merlin didn't even try to speak to the Dragon any other way than mental connection, as he doubted there was even a small chance he would be heard over the howling noise of the wind, as well as the clamour of the fight below.

_They are ready, young warlock? _

_Yes; we should do it now. _He turned to Arthur, who he noticed, with surprise, looked a little green.

"Arthur?" he shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Arthur answered shortly, though he looked anything but.

"Don't worry; we're going lower now – and they are going to get _burnt." _

* * *

Down below the trio on the battlefield, the sorcerers were working their way through the enchantments placed on the walls of Camelot, while others were fighting off the immortal soldiers. Although they knew they couldn't kill their adversaries, the continued to battle fiercely, intent on holding them off until Emrys and their soon-to-be-King succeeded in their plans – faith in the two held strong and it did so rightly.

An immense roar filled the sky, so strong and magnificent that only a Dragon could have achieved its intensity – and there it was, flying so low that people on the ground could have reached up and grazed its belly with their fingers. All stared in awe as it opened its great mouth, issuing another mighty growl and displaying its fearsome teeth.

Shortly afterward came the Dragonfire.

It was blue in all its heat, a Dragon's magic enhanced by a Dragonlord. It washed through the enemy ranks, _melting _their armour and burning their clothes and flesh within seconds. However, subject of the protective spells cast by the Druid Elders, allies of Pendragon were left unharmed – the only effect it had on them was motivation. Fighting with renewed energy, the army surged ahead with renewed vigour and cleared a path, wreaking as much havoc as they could.

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table were able to make their way through the castle so easily, it was unbelievable. Only every now and then did they see any sign of guards, and they were always able to conceal themselves in time anyway. And each of the group they did see were heading towards the castle walls, leading them to believe that that fraction of the plan was going well.

Leon led the way, knowing best of the four the corridors that would take them to the dungeons and chose routes that offered plenty concealment. However, when they reached the cells successfully without detection, they were dismayed to see that the Knights of Camelot were no longer there.

"What do you think happened?" Percival broke the silence in a low voice. Leon pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"She killed them. Our good Queen Morgana has killed them," he spat out sarcastically in disgust. He shrugged away the consoling hand placed on his shoulder. "We should go," he said, pushing his thoughts away from the loss – he had served with those Knights for too many years to not be struck by their deaths.

The last Knights of Camelot left the dungeons, intent on ending it all.

* * *

Guinevere finished wrapping a bandage around a wound, which was, fortunately, no longer weeping.

"There," she announced with a self satisfied smile.

"Thank you, my lady." The injured man moved his leg experimentally before relaxing.

"Oh no," she said with surprise, a familiar blush rising. "I'm not a noblewoman!" The other man turned to her, equally surprised.

"I thought your brother was a Knight?"

"Oh, yes he is," she realised, and then gave a little laugh. "I suppose I am a noble now then." She smiled. "But you can call me Gwen."

"Thank you Gwen." He smiled gratefully. After a moment of grinning, Gwen's happiness faded, as she, again, thought of those in the castle.

"I'm sure your brother will be fine," the stranger assured her, noticing the change of expression.

"It's not just him I'm worried about," she admitted.

"Oh?"

"Merlin... or I suppose you know him as Emrys, is one of my friends, and the prince Arthur..." She bit her lip, unsure of what to call him.

"Ah..." He gave her a knowing smile. "You are courting?" She blushed as it was said allowed but nodded.

"Prince Arthur... He has a great destiny, you know?" At Gwen's questioning face, he continued. "He is to be the greatest King for hundreds of years, and unite the lands of Albion... Do you think such a man will be slain by the evil that is his half sister? Surely the good in his heart and by his side will succeed over the treachery his enemies use." She smiled warmly at the words, and reminded herself to have more faith in Arthur, and Merlin; she only knew of a handful of times that he had saved Camelot single-handedly, but that was enough – if he had done it so many times alone, how could he fail with the Round Table by his side?

* * *

When the Dragon informed them to, please, get off his back and into the castle Arthur blanched.

"What... jump from this high?" He looked down nervously and gulped at the sight that met him. He unconsciously tightened his hold.

"Scared, Arthur?" He looked over to see Merlin's eyes sparkling with both the remnants of magic and amusement.

"No," he said, though he was sure his tone gave away his fear. Merlin just laughed. "Oh, shut up." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin's grin grew wider as he purposely dropped from the Dragon's back.

"Merlin!" As Arthur leaned over the side to see the messy splattering of blood that Merlin was sure to have become, he relinquished his clasp.

Kilgharrah, noticing the release, slyly banked sideways, causing Arthur to fall from his precarious position.

He screamed.

* * *

**LOL, thirty-seven people got an email about this 8D**

**Just a small explanation, if anyone's wondering: the start of this chapter is a scene where Druid Elders – apart from Aodhán – are doing a ritual-spell. It protects allies of Arthur Pendragon – hence the Pendragon crest – from maliciousness from Kilgharrah – which is why they used a scale.**

**So, finally heated up :P Few more chapters 'til the end, but I've been working on my other story **_**Chains of Will**_** so, even with the reviews, chapter might be a while. What can I say, I'm fixed on the story (I've written fifteen chapters and the prologue which has been released. Please read and review that one – I really want people to read it :3**

**Oh, and they aren't the last Knights – don't worry xD**

**Five reviews = update ^^**

**EDIT: LOL, 43 people would get an email about this xD SPAM**


	8. Thoughts of a BlackMailing Witch

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Seven: Thoughts of a Black-Mailing Witch

Word Count: 1,166

"Merlin, you _idiot."_

"Me?" the idiot in question asked innocently.

"Yes, you! Were you _trying _to get us killed?"

"No, I was _trying_ to get us onto the battlements. And it looks like I succeeded." Arthur looked around to realise that the smirking warlock was right. He ignored the smug expression.

"Let's go."

* * *

They grew silent in the castle, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, and also finding it hard to break the unnatural stillness. They only came across a few guards, and Arthur easily got rid of them using Excalibur – he liked this sword.

After a while, Merlin stopped them, seeming disturbed.

"The Cup – it's this way," he declared. He moved to continue, but noticed Arthur was staring at him. "What?"

"We were already going that way, idiot!"

* * *

There were only six guards. That was nothing; they were easily dealt with.

But then Morgause had walked in.

With a few muttered words, she had Merlin away from the Cup of Life, and halfway across the room, struggling to his feet.

And, naturally, away from Arthur.

"Emrys," She smiled. "I've been waiting for you. Oh, don't look so surprised," She almost chuckled as she found herself repeating Morgana's words and seeing Emrys also had a look of shock. "I've known for quite some time now."

That, of course, was a lie; she had hardly known for two days, but there was no need for him to know that.

"Oh really," he spat out. It almost pained her to see the look of loathing on his face when he looked at her. But, she reminded herself, that would be remedied, and soon his loyalties would lie with her.

"And Prince Arthur!" Her smile brightened. "This could be more perfect." She grew smugger when she saw the prince stiffening at her words. With fear, she interpreted.

"You see, Emrys," She walked around the room, and took pleasure from the fact that their eyes followed her warily. "I've realised that Arthur Pendragon wouldn't make a good King... in fact, I'm not entirely sure why you've been helping him...?" Morgause paused, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. He gritted his teeth as he answered.

"Because he is my King. And, more than that, he is my friend."

What? Had she heard him right? She let out a chuckle at the absurdity.

"I'm sure you're mistaken – Emrys, friends with a Pendragon? And not just any Pendragon, but son of the one who slaughters innocent members of our kind." She laughed again, even as Emrys shook his head.

"We are," he insisted.

"Really? Even though he'd have you executed if he knew the truth?"

"He already does."

"_Really?" _Now, this was getting very amusing. She turned to Arthur.

"Did your father know that you were harbouring a sorcerer? That you were, in his eyes, committing treason? Did he know that before he died?"

She had to admit, she was surprised at his reaction, or lack of – it was obvious he had already known of his father's death. How disappointing.

"As, I was saying, Emrys," She turned back to the more important of the two. "This child is much too weak to be King; he has no power... unlike you."

"What?" Well, he was obviously surprised.

"Yes, Emrys – you should be King. You have been prophesized to be the most powerful man – who else should take the throne?"

"I refuse." His eyes hardened. Morgause smiled.

"Well then your 'friend' shall lose his life." Her eyes flashed gold and Arthur, who had held his sword up in a defensive position, now pointed it at his own throat.

"Arthur!"

"You can stop his death, Emrys, you just have to agree."

"Don't listen to her, Merlin!" Arthur called desperately. The sword inched closer to his neck. He swallowed.

"Stop killing yourself then!"

"For heaven's sake, Merlin, do you think that I'm doing it on _purpose?_!"

"Well you're holding the sword!"

"And _she's _making me point it to my throat!"

They both turned to Morgause, who was smirking at them and the situation.

"Your choice, Emrys."

* * *

Strangely, they ran into no more of Morgana's soldiers on their way through the castle. It was easily assumed they had all gone outside to join the battle, but none of the small group had dropped their guard, nor were they planning to. They traversed the silent corridors stealthily, checking each corner before advancing.

It was slow progress.

* * *

They needed Emrys to act soon – everyone knew it. They continued fighting although it was hard and they were finding it difficult to see an end to the immortal legions. The confidence that had been instilled by the Once and Future King was slowly leaking away, each injured soldiers becoming a scratch in their formerly solid morale, each death denting their stimulus.

* * *

"What about Morgana?"

"Morgana will understand."

"So she doesn't know of your betrayal?"

"_I _have betrayed no one – it is you who has betrayed our kind, protecting Uther as you have. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

The sword got closer to Arthur's throat. She emphasised her point by pressing it close enough to break skin. The blood welled into a bead, until it grew too much wait, and spilled.

Merlin saw red. His eyes flashed gold.

* * *

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what happened; it had taken place within seconds. All he knew was that Merlin had Excalibur, and he had thrust it through Morgause.

She let out a choked gurgle, looking up at Merlin with disbelief. Arthur saw him look back impassively before murmuring something in a way that had even the prince shuddering.

"You should not have harmed my King."

* * *

"Morgause!" As Morgana watched her sister's descent to the floor, Morgana's heart twisted the same way. She didn't notice Merlin empty the Cup of Life of blood, didn't see the explosions of sparks that the guards behind her had become, didn't hear their swords clash to the ground, only saw the glint of steel in her sister's eyes dull, becoming iron, only heard the rattle of her last, faint breath.

And there was Merlin, murdering again. Not satisfied with killing just Morgana, but he had to take away her salvation as well, all she truly had left.

"How dare you?" She glared at the stupid excuse for a warlock, gathering Morgause in her arms and backing away.

"How _dare_ you?" She hated that face, and that expression – she could see how smugness on it, how he revelled in her sister's murder.

Mordred was glaring at Emrys too, not because of the loss of Morgause, or even the spoil of their plan, but for past grievances that he held him responsible for to this day. Then, unexpectedly, his mouth stretched into a sinister grin.

"Emrys, finally, my chance to kill you." Even Morgana shivered slightly at his tone. His glance flickered over to Arthur, and his malicious expression intensified. "And the prince, too. It seems the perfect time to fulfil my destiny."

"Not if I fulfil mine."

* * *

**LOL, Morgause is dead, Mordred and Morgana are crazy... :D Finally, a major fight!**

**And yes, 'smugger' is a word... I was surprised too xD**

**Had to rewatch **_**The Nightmare Begins**_** (season two, episode three) for this - not that I'm complaining xD – as I'd forgotten why Mordred was mad at Merlin... Kind of a sucky reason to be honest – it's not like Merlin knew he was leading them to the Druids, if it was even his fault xD**

**Five Reviews = Update (I was surprised how quickly they came last time xD) And that reminds me, I have to finish it xD**

**EDIT: BTW - this was something one of my reviewers asked about – Merlin is **_**not **_**happy about Morgause's death – Morgana's just stupid, and imagined that he was. *rolls eyes* honestly!**


	9. Thoughts of an Angry Warlock

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Eight: Thoughts of an Angry Warlock

Word Count: 973

The army of sorcerers looked around in amazement; their enemies had disappeared, leaving tatters of clothes, still floating to the ground.

And it finally sank in: Emrys had succeeded, had saved them all.

The message was passed on, and suddenly the sound of celebration and victory tore through the empty stillness that had followed the disappearance of the enemy. Families were crying together, friends embracing, and even strangers were celebrating with each other.

Wounds were healed, weary soldiers and sorcerers removed their armour and rested, and everyone found each other. Those who had not lost were overjoyed to realise so, and those who had were at loath to grieve, happy that it had ended.

It was only when they had entered the castle walls that they realised there was an unnatural silence. If Uther had been King and the situation of an enemy army had faced him, the commoner residents of Camelot would have been moved to the castle for their safety – but they all knew Morgana was a ruthless Queen who regarded any person devoid of magic expendable, and held no care for their lives, so that didn't make sense.

And people were starting to worry about those in the castle – the immortal army were gone, so where were those who brought about its downfall?

Aodhán gathered a group of uninjured warriors and set off to find out.

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur began. "I'll handle Morgana – you take on Mordred; you said he was powerful."

Merlin nodded in agreement and offered Arthur his sword back, but he declined.

"You need it more."

"Arthur, I don't think this sword will help as much as any other in _my _hands." Had the situation not been as serious, Arthur would have laughed in agreement. "Besides," Merlin added. "I have my magic."

"But you said it was an unbeatable sword."

"Which was forged for you, Arthur." Merlin forced his fingers to wrap around the shining hilt – and even Arthur could feel it sing to him. Merlin took a weapon from the floor. Arthur vaguely remembered it landing there – along with many others – when they had defeated the soldiers. Muttering a word, it was suddenly bathed with blue fire, much like Kilgharrah's.

"_Two can play at that game, Emrys." _It was hard to see Mordred as a child when he saw the smile – it was so malicious. The Druid picked up a sword and muttered his own words. The sword was engulfed with black fire, reflecting his intentions.

_Revenge. Death. _An end to all Merlin loved.

Both his anger and magic flared at this boy – who wanted to hurt both himself and Arthur, although the latter had done nothing he hadn't been told to.

Mordred noticed his concerned glance to where Arthur and Morgana stood.

"Yes, we don't want them in our way now, do we?" he purred. "Not really a problem."

"What do you-" Merlin began, but cut off, startled. He looked around in surprised confusion.

"Think you'll be able to make your way back?" Mordred smirked.

"I'll always be able to find Arthur." Merlin glared.

"Even if you're both dead?"

* * *

"Where did they go?" Arthur looked at the recently vacated spaces left by Merlin and Mordred, and back to Morgana who was smirking again.

"Probably didn't want to disturb us. Either way, Merlin will die – and so will you." She followed her declaration with an attack and Arthur immediately fought back. While he was defending and slowly moved onto the offensive, he saw her eyes flashing and realised she was using magic, but none of it got through the protective wards placed by Merlin.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Morgana demanded. Arthur almost flinched at the sheer cold and hatred in her voice – where was his sister? When he asked her aloud, she laughed darkly.

"You were never my brother – the only sibling I've had was Morgause, and now she's gone." Pain flickered over her face and Arthur pressed his advantage.

"Because you both turned to evil."

"We were doing what's right," she hissed, swinging her sword in retaliation.

"By killing our father?"

"He was _not _my father!"

"And then taking the throne as well."

"It was my right – and my duty to the sufferers of his tyranny."

"That doesn't excuse you from killing innocent people."

"Like Uther did?"

"No, you are much worse."

"And how is that? I have a reason."

"What, to prove your power to the Knights?" She flinched, and so he continued, gaining the upper hand in both their physical and verbal fight. "My father truly thought he was protecting the kingdom; it was his duty as King."

"To kill half the people in the kingdom? None of which had done wrong?"

"I'm not going to pretend I agreed with him, Morgana – he _was _wrong – but he still tried to protect his people, in the way you haven't."

"I _am _protecting _my _people."

"If you choose to help only those with magic, then you shall never be called Queen of Camelot, nor shall you deserve to be!"

With one last manoeuvre, he had on the floor at his mercy. Her sword skidded away on the floor, and came to a rest halfway across the room.

"It's over, Morgana."

"It's never over."

* * *

"Do you think he's dead yet?" Mordred tried to taunt, but the effect was ruined by his gasping.

"Do you think Morgana has a hope of defeating him?"

"Of course; she has magic," he scoffed.

"Yes, but it's uncontrolled, instinctive."

"So it will attack when Arthur Pendragon tries to hurt her."

"I don't think it will. Besides, did you really think I'd set foot in an invaded castle without leaving protective spells on Arthur?"

"Regardless, she will defeat him, no problem. Much the same as I will defeat you."

"No problem?" Merlin raised an eyebrow; the over-confident boy had another thing coming.

* * *

**Had to rewatch **_**The Nightmare Begins**_** (season two, episode three) for this - not that I'm complaining xD – as I'd forgotten why Mordred was mad at Merlin... Kind of a sucky reason to be honest – it's not like Merlin knew he was leading them to the Druids, if it was even his fault xD**

**Five Reviews = Update (I was surprised how quickly they came last time xD)**

**EDIT: So, Mordred is stupid too... I'm starting to see a pattern here xD**


	10. Thoughts of a Sacrificing Druid

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Chapter Nine: Thoughts of a Sacrificing Druid

Word Count: 798

Mordred was gone; ashes to a magical wind. He had gotten too cocky, and Merlin had finally ended it. He didn't let himself think of the boy, but focused on getting out to Arthur where he would, inevitably, need saving.

* * *

"Arthur – where is he?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, frustrated. He wheeled to Morgana, who was smirking despite being tightly restrained; Gwaine and Lancelot were stood at her sides.

"What did he do to him?" he asked dangerously.

"Killed him by now, probably," she answered in a sing-song voice. Arthur resisted the urge to hit her, just released another growl.

"Take us to him."

"As if," she snorted, then faltered under his threatening gaze. He let out another growl. Everyone in the room glared at her, concern for Merlin evident.

She felt a tiny pang – she once had that regard and care from Arthur. But she quickly shook it off. It wouldn't do for her to have hesitations if Merlin _did _return. But although she doubted it, she had for once thought of everything.

Return he did.

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"I'm not sure if you realised, but I was fighting a guy who had the power to kill you." Merlin contemplated that for a moment, and then added, "Not that it would take much."

"Merlin, now is not the time." They both turned to Morgana, who was glaring at Merlin with a fierce expression.

"You killed him, too!"

"Well..." Merlin looked uncomfortable.

"Me, my sister, and now Mordred too!" she wailed. She screamed loudly. The sound was infused with magic that was out of control, and Gwaine and Lancelot went flying away from her. She staggered to her feet, and then pulled out a dagger, and, still sobbing and screaming, she threw it at Merlin.

* * *

Red. Spreading out from where the offending metal had been thrust through his chest, his blood leaking out of him. He didn't see Gwaine yelling and stabbing Morgana, who was laughing wildly. He could only see Arthur's face, hovering over his, horror and shock come to life.

_The floor was oddly comfortable,_ he thought, _for a piece of stone_. He could just close his eyes and...

"NO!"

Who was that? He recognised the voice, he was sure... As another face pushed into his vision, he discovered who it was. Aodhán, he was pretty sure.

"Emrys! My lord!"

Did he have to shout quite so loud? How was he supposed to sleep in this clamour? Because he could hear it now. There were wails everywhere, grieving. He didn't know who for.

He could feel something against his lips, cold and pushing them open. He obediently let it in, and could feel the forgiving trickle of water. It tasted better than any drink he had ever had, and a forgiving sensation spread out, _finally _letting him sleep.

* * *

"Emrys! My lord!"

Tears began to fall. Arthur didn't hold them back – his best friend was bloody _dying, _the idiot. Why didn't he use magic to stop the dagger? Why hadn't he ducked?

Well, he knew the answers to those two – Merlin hadn't been prepared. But he still couldn't forgive the warlock for letting himself get hit by the blade.

"Abhainn! Bring the Cup!

"I can save him," Aodhán told Arthur urgently. "I've had a good life, I no longer need it, but he... is younger, and such a destiny."

Arthur knew this was bad – no other person should have the need to sacrifice their self for somebody else. Merlin wouldn't like it, wouldn't want that payment.

"Aodhán... let me!"

"Of course not – you have a great future too. Besides, I am a Seer, and I have seen this coming as well. I am to sacrifice my life to save Emrys... Merlin." When the old Druid smiled at Arthur, the prince knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

He didn't interrupt when the Cup was brought, clean of any blood and full of water. He didn't stop Aodhán from chanting, didn't keep Merlin from drinking the life bringing water. He looked on as the wound – dagger and shirt removed – stopped bleeding - even the dried blood from before disappeared – and closed up, skin coming together. He watched in relief as the pain from Merlin's face disappeared, as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

He didn't see a replica of the wound appear on Aodhán's chest, didn't see the old man fall down with an equally peaceful expression, self satisfied. The other Druids surrounded him, removing the pain with magic, making him as comfortable as possible. Arthur, realising Merlin would be alright, got up.

"Is he...?"

"Yes," Abhainn confirmed, holding the still form with watery eyes. "He is gone."

"He will be remembered, by all in Camelot, I will make sure of it. Let's go."

* * *

**I am **_**so **_**sorry about how long it took to update D: Almost a month – I'm disappointed in myself D: And sorry it's so short – I did try and make it longer xD But I failed, obviously.**

'**Abhainn' is apparently a Druid name that means 'river.' Let's just say he can do special things with water, hence his name xD Not special, I probably won't even mention him again xD**

**So, one more chapter of this story left, I think. I'm not sure if I **_**will **_**right an epilogue, but it seems in order. Possible set on the anniversary of this story xD**


	11. Thoughts of a Golden Age

**Summary: They failed the former quest... Will the Round Table be able to recover the mistake in the epic battle following the events that left Morgana Queen of Camelot, Arthur and his allies in hiding, and Uther suffering in prison?**

**Details/Disclaimer: Merlin, and anything from the series, including characters and items, belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the 'threequel' (my word! xD) to _It's So Good to Not Have to Hide,_ and the sequel to _The Rise of a Queen. _The latter MUST be read beforehand.**

**Part Three (the final part) of_ The Rise and Fall of a Queen._**

**Enjoy!**

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Fall of a Queen_

Epilogue: Thoughts of a Golden Age (Word Count: 488)

Merlin stood on the battlements, as he did every year. He looked out over the city, over the land beyond and thought _Arthur did this. Arthur brought this age of gold._

Arthur joined him then, as he did every year.

"How long has it been now... ten years?"

His soft voice broke the stillness of dawn on the anniversary of peace - today was a holiday for all, except for a few servants who would join in the festivities later.

"Ten years... Yes, that sounds about right. Eight since Gwen's coronation, and your marriage. Seven since the return of magic. Five of peace. Three since the prince was born."

"Ten since father died... Morgause, Mordred and Morgana, too..."

"And Aodhán..."

"And Aodhán" Arthur echoed in agreement. The two were silent for a moment.

"Ten years..."

"Well, come on," Arthur said decisively. "Let's go! No use standing around here."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The festivities were brilliant fun for both commoner and noble alike. Food was free for all, and the wine flowed generously. The Round Table stuck together, despite having wives and children. They only had fun like this once a year now - the rest of their time was spent with duties and other court necessities. Today was their day – an annual hunt, all eight of them (Gaius had passed by now, unfortunately, but he died peacefully) and then they would spend the feast laughing together over anything at all.

Music seemed to come from the air - one of Druids' tricks, naturally - and merriment was everywhere. The only time of sadness on this day was the commemoration to Aodhán and all the others that had fallen. It didn't taint the atmosphere for long though - people could both celebrate and grieve at the same time, especially after ten long years.

The celebration was famous everywhere - people travelled from all over the united Albion to Camelot just to take part in it, and to, of course, fight in the tournament. All the tournaments were open now - both commoners and nobles could take part. There was a second, smaller one for sorcerers - one Merlin vehemently refused to take part in - and those fights always left those who were watching amazed without fail. The spectacle was seen by all.

After the feast, entertainment would be performed by Camelot's own Court Sorcerer, Merlin, and everyone would smile at the sight of the night sky being lit with different colours, made by the same magic that had saved them again and again.

Even after the holiday was over, life was wonderful and prosperous for those who lived in Camelot, and even outside it, there was little crime and poverty. Arthur's era was named appropriately, and would be spoken for centuries to come; the Golden Age of chivalry, when magic existed, a the greatest warlock of time would stand by the side of the greatest King as equals, as friends.

* * *

**There! Finally, complete! Almost two months... I can't believe I used to update every day xD**

**So, yeah, stereotypically happy ending. Arthur's kid is called Thomas, Merlin isn't looking for anyone and The Round Table peeps have found people who's names I don't know xD Including Lancelot. Who had a kid named Galahad. Who also finds the Holy Grail.**

**Apparently.**

**Or maybe not. After all, Mordred was meant to kill Arthur, but he's pushing up daisies now (I wish! )**

**So, really hope you liked that story! :D Special thanks to ****Stripysockz**** and ****BeckyBoo12221**** who keep reviewing almost every chapter I release. Also to ****TheRandomOneStaringAtYou**** for their review of every chapter of this story – wouldn't mind if you headed over to my others ;D And thanks to all my other reviewers too :3**

**Thanks for sticking around guys :3 If you want to read more of my other works, feel free to (Shameless self advertisement – everyone does it xD)**

**Review = love.**

**EDIT: There! I re wrote it :D Back to updating other stories X3**


End file.
